


You owned a car for four years. You named it Brad. You loved Brad.

by TrennelTime



Category: TV Commercials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrennelTime/pseuds/TrennelTime
Summary: You owned a car for four years.You named it Brad.You loved Brad.





	You owned a car for four years. You named it Brad. You loved Brad.

**Author's Note:**

> You owned a car for four years. You named it Brad. You loved Brad.

It was just a regular day in your house. Watching TV, eating chicken, all the things you can. You enjoyed life even though you felt lonely, in fact, you were lonely. All you did was binge watch the same Netflix original series 7 times, and every night you toss and turn at the thought of that one thing you did years and years ago.

You lived a pretty wasteful life. You do have a job, but you acquired it from an ad you clicked at a dirty site. You were ready to enjoy yourself like there's no tomorrow, but then you found that ad and then you realized..."what the hell am I doing with my life?".

You accepted the ad and met at some location. You were wary of the circumstances that you could possibly be killed, so you made sure to take all the precautions you can. You entered the room and you found an entire crew of people.

You started off well, doing the best you can, but people seemed to love it. Your video had done well enough that you were reached out to by another director.

You walked in and heard the voice:

"You owned a car for four years. You named it Brad. You loved Brad."

Huh?

It was weird. What kind of line is that? You went in and started preparing for the video. They didn't seem to like it. 

They told you to stop it and to come into the commercial

A commercial?

I thought we were doing something else.

You decided to comply so you went in and did your takes.

"You owned a car for four years. You named it Brad. You loved Brad."

Take.

"You owned a car for four years. You named it Brad. You loved Brad."

Take.

"You owned a car for four years. You named it Brad. You loved Brad."

Take.

"You owned a car for four years. You named it Brad. You loved Brad."

Take.

"Youowned a carfor four years. You namedit Brad. You lovedBrad."

Take.

"Yuowned acarforfour years. You nameditBrad. You lovedBrad."

Take.

"Yoned acarforfor yers. Yu namditBrad. YuluvdBrad."

Taaaaaaa a a a a a a a a a a a a a ake

.

You jumped off the bathroom floor, pills next to you, your mouth feeling weird. You feel horrible, resentful even.

You grasped your head in confusion, feeling a burning headache at your expense. You hate everything. You hate this, you hate that. You hate everything.

You slowly say up as to not make yourself dizzy, or black out. You try to grab the doorknob but miss, falling and landing on the floor on your butt. You try again, flailing your hand all over until you finally reach it. You grab it, trying to twist it. Your hand twitches, but overall you can do this kinda. Kinda.

You open the door and try to balance but accidentally open the door and nearly falling flat on your stomach. Your both feet are trying to stay up, still managing to touch the floor. Your left foot fails and ends up rising, but your right foot holds you up good enough.

You're still shaking in a fit of rage. You're dazed and confused.

You walk towards your couch until you finally let go onto the cushions.

You hear your TV turn on.

You hear it.

Hear.

It.

Hear.

Ii I I I I I I I I I I ttt t t t t t t t t t t t t tttt.

"You owned a car for four years. You named it Brad. You loved Brad."

aAAaAaAaaaAaAaaaAaAaaaAaaaaaA

You jumped off the bathroom floor, pills next to you, your mouth feeling weird. You feel horrible, resentful even.

You grasped your head in confusion, feeling a burning headache at your expense. You hate everything. You hate this, you hate that. You hate everything.

You slowly say up as to not make yourself dizzy, or black out. You try to grab the doorknob but miss, falling and landing on the floor on your butt. You try again, flailing your hand all over until you finally reach it. You grab it, trying to twist it. Your hand twitches, but overall you can do this kinda. Kinda.

You open the door and try to balance but accidentally open the door and nearly falling flat on your stomach. Your both feet are trying to stay up, still managing to touch the floor. Your left foot fails and ends up rising, but your right foot holds you up good enough.

You're still shaking in a fit of rage. You're dazed and confused.

You walk towards your couch until you finally let go onto the cushions.

You hear your TV turn on.

You hear it.

Hear.

It.

Hear.

Ii I I I I I I I I I I ttt t t t t t t t t t t t t tttt.

"You owned a car for four years. You named it Brad. You loved Brad."

aAAaAaAaaaAaAaaaAaAaaaAaaaaaA

Ev erything f e el s lik e it' s going fa st.

Fa st er. Fa st er.

aAAaAaAaaaAaAaaaAaAaaaAaaaaaA

21-

3

=

aAAaAaAaaaAaAaaaAaAaaaAaaaaaA

18 17

You wake up on your couch.The TV's turned off. You feel like you're not even yourself. You don't feel different. You feel...nothing.

You try to move. You try to. You try.

And then you rush in 1 second into some store. Everything's flashing. Everything moving. You see yourself taking out money but only for a split second. You see it all happening, in a single glimpse.

"YOU OWNED A CAR FOR FOUR YEARS. YOU CALLED IT BRAD. YOU LOVED BRAD."

You wake up in your car. You see every actor and or actress who you worked with. E

No. Stop. You don't want anymore. No more. Nothing else. Please.

They walk toward your car's front.

No you don't want anymore.

They start to act. They start to play.

No. No more of this. Please.

They start to

NO MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

aAAaAaAaaaAaAaaaAaAaaaAaaaaaA

You take out your knife. You run out of your car. You stab everybody at least once.

It's satisfying.

"You ownedyou aowned cara forcar fourfor yearsfour. Youyears namedyou itnamed Bradit. Youbrad lovedyou Bradloved brad."

They still feel alive. You see them dead. They still feel alive.

The car is bloody, but they still feel alive.

Are they still alive or something?

You wake up in your own couch, watching TV.

"You owned a car for four year. You named it Brad. You loved Brad."

You feel suicidal. You feel deadly. You run into your bathroom and decide to open your cabinets. You find pills, so you open it and swallow.

You fall down.

You hear something.

Like a voice in your head.

"You owned a car for four years. You named it Brad. You loved Brad."

"You owned a car for four years. You named it Brad. You loved Brad."

"You owned a car for four years. You named it Brad. You loved Brad."

It was just a regular day in your house.

**Author's Note:**

> You owned a car for four years. You named it Brad. You loved brad.


End file.
